


A Happy Accident

by BroadwayBaggins



Category: Little Women (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bartender AU of sorts, Crossover, Dancing, F/F, Fritz is adorable, Gen, Jo is helpful and Rey is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBaggins/pseuds/BroadwayBaggins
Summary: While working at the bar one night, Rey has an unexpected mishap and makes a new acquaintance. Star Wars/Little Women crossover drabble.
Relationships: Friedrich Bhaer/Josephine March
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [middlemarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/gifts).



When she was jostled by the dancers so the tray of full beer steins she carried fell to the floor in a crash, Rey despaired of any help in cleaning it up.

She instantly dropped to her knees, muttering a curse under her breath as she tried to keep her dress from being soaked in the frothy mess. The smell of beer filled her nose–it seemed some nights that it was a part of her now, impossible to wash off. Rey gritted her teeth as a pair of muddy boots pointedly stepped around her, dodging the mess, not even paying any mind to–

“Christopher Columbus!”

The voice and the peculiar expression was so unexpected that Rey almost fell over in shock. She looked up to see a woman looking down at her, offering a handful of rags. Her smile was bright and apologetic and a halo of auburn hair framed her face as she tilted her head at Rey. “Forgive me. I didn’t mean to startle you. Bad habit of mine, I’m afraid. I thought you might need a bit of hand, so I sent the professor–” Here the woman gestured over her shoulder at a large, dark-haired man standing a few feet away, his shirtsleeves rolled up and his hands in his pockets. As Rey stared at him, he hesitantly removed one hand to wave at her. Rey’s gaze slid back towards the woman as she continued speaking, “–to get some things to help you out. Here!” she said, thrusting the rags towards Rey, who took them after a brief pause and more than a little suspicion. No one had ever tried to help her out after something like this before.

“I…um, thank you,” she said finally. She expected the young woman to leave, to disappear back into the throng of people with her companion, but to her surprise, she knelt beside her instead, taking up one of the rags without being asked. Rey watched as the woman’s long, nimble fingers worked to pluck the broken pieces of china out of the mess. If they’d just stuck to the standard tin cups like Rey had suggested, none of this would have happened…

“You don’t have to–”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I know if I had dropped this–and it’s not out of the realm of possibility, I’m like a colt sometimes with my limbs every which way–I’d want some help. It wasn’t your fault, either. I saw the whole thing and that girl in the green dress knocked you off balance. I don’t mind helping, believe me.” The woman wiped her hand on her rag and offered it to Rey. “My name’s Jo. What’s yours?”

Rey stared at her a long moment before, finally, reaching out and taking her hand. “I’m…I’m Rey.”

“Pleased to meet you, Rey. Now, let’s see if between the two of us we can’t clean up this mess.”

**Author's Note:**

> The reigning empress of prompts, middlemarch, gave me this prompt as well as the first sentence for this drabble. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
